


[Podfic] Mouths to feed

by AirgiPodSLV (AirgiodSLV), reena_jenkins, sisi_rambles, Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Books of the Raksura - Martha Wells
Genre: Babies, Cuddling, Feeding, Gen, Parenthood, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, References to Past Child Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiPodSLV, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: Chime suddenly realized he had some urgent work he needed to do in the library when the question arose, and Moon didn't even think about asking Jade, knowing how busy she was. Instead, with the five babies crawling all over him, he turned to the other consorts. "Stone, could you help me feed them...?"Stone looked like Moon had just asked him to balance a table on his head - he could probably do it, but it was a very odd request. But Ember, who had been lounging near the hearth in the consorts' bower, sat up. "I could help, if you wanted," he said, a little shyly.
Relationships: Ember & Moon (Raksura)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Podfic] Mouths to feed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mouths to feed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8933896) by [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary). 



**A multivoice podfic featuring:**  
AirgiPodSLV as Stone  
reena_jenkins as Ember  
sisi_rambles as the narrator  
Tipsy_Kitty as Moon

**Length:** 00:13:33

**Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream:** [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Raksura/Mouths%20to%20Feed.mp3) (9.0 MB) | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Raksura/Mouths%20to%20Feed.m4b) (6.3 MB)

  



End file.
